The Crusades
The Crusades refers to a series of Holy Wars between followers of the Seven Arch-Angels and the Seven Arch-Demons from 92BRU-200ARU. Primarily in Elven lands they rarely resulted in a lasting victory for either side. Crusades were declared by The Arch-Angels. 1st Crusade 92 BRU-8 ARU The first crusade began with the return of Utur-Mira to Kothor. The prophet Morotor worked to convert elves back to Utur-Mira at the same time that the Arch-Devils did their recruiting. War broke out between the two faiths in what was called The Holy War and later referred to as The First Crusade. Just as Utur-Mira returned fully to Kothor the Arch-Demons attacked and killed the prophet Morotor. He was raised by the newly powerful God and then he and six High-Priests were made Arch-Angels to counter the works of the Devils. The war continued for eight more years with the final result being the survival of both kingdoms and a permanent foothold for Elam. 2nd Crusade 18-30ARU In the ten years after the first crusade ended the Arch-Devils began to occupy Utur-Miran territories under the watch of the Arch-Angels. When King Cambysus, of the small kingdom and city of Quom, declared allegiance to Zrada the Arch-Angel Artorious declared a second crusade. All of the Arch-Devils except Majeden gathered their armies to meet the Angels. The Crusade went poorly for the Devils and by 23ARU the Utur-Miran armies had advanced to Quom and seized its surrounding territory. After a seven year siege the Angels attacked and seized the city, Zrada had taken Cambysus as his earthly avatar and met Artorious in combat within the Keep of Quom. Artorious slew Zrada, banishing him to Zkasa for 100 years, and claimed the city. The crusade ended at the demands of the other Angels and the surviving armies of the Devils returned to their kingdoms, many of the followers of Zrada dispersing to other Devils. 3rd Crusade 72-77ARU In 72 ARU the fey of the forest came under attack by the servants of Baba Yaga. When the elven host of Wilwaren entered the forests to assist them they came under attack by foul beasts in huge numbers. Artorious declared that Baba Yaga must be aided by at least one of the Devils and in order to avenge the fallen Fey and elves called for the Third Crusade. The other Elven Gods were hesitant and mostly declined the endeavor but Aristedes, the former student of Artorious joined him and they assembled their forces. At the river crossing to Seanathair they were ambushed by swarms of Sahuagin. Unprepared for so unexpected a foe the battle started poorly for the large Elven host and it was some time before Aristedes gained control of his men and beat back the Sahuagin. By then it was realized the avatar of Artorious was gone and Aristedes' attempts to reach him in his Domain home were unsuccessful. With no clear enemy beyond Majeden within his whirlpool far to the south the armies of Artorious, now under command of Aristedes occupied the Feywilds in order to prevent further attack. In 77 ARU, with still no sign of Artorious, the occupation ended and Aristedes ended the Third Crusade. 4th Crusade 87-89ARU 5th Crusade 113-117ARU 6th Crusade 125-126ARU 7th Crusade 145-151ARU 8th Crusade 171ARU 9th Crusade 172-173ARU 10th Crusade 200ARU Category:Battles